Free As the Wind
by I-Love-Couples
Summary: What happens one day when Sesshomaru finds Kagura in the woonds injured? And he has a promise he wants to make her? (KaguraxSesshomaru and little KagxInu; SanxMir; RinxKohaku; KougaxAyame.)
1. Default Chapter

Free As the Wind

This is my second fanfiction ever I really enjoyed writing this one

Sesshomauru: Well, at least it has me in it. There I can't complain.

Inuyasha: But it's my show!

Me: Don't worry, I put you in there

Inuyasha: Yay! In your face fluffy!

Sesshomauru: Don't call me that--

Me: Kagura? Why don't you do the disclaimer

Kagura: Ok. I-Love-Couples does not and never will own Inuyasha. This is merely a simple fanfiction and does not have any ties with the show.

Me: Now on with the story!

Kagura lifted her head off the ground. Her head was pounding like mad. 'Darn (For lack of a better word) you Naraku!' she thought as she sat up. Kagura had gone against Naraku's orders and he had squeezed her heart so hard it had slightly cracked and she fainted. He had then left her in the woods and a pack of wild wolves had attacked her and she barely escaped. She fainted again and woke up here.

She got up and started walking. "Ow..." she said as she walked along. 'How dare he!? One day I hope he suffers! I hope Inuyasha beats the living daylights out of him! I hope Sango hits him with her boomerang! I hope Miroku hits him over the head with his staff so many times that it isn't funny! I hope Kohaku slices him in half! I hope I can slice him into pieces! I hope he dies! I can't live like this anymore!'

She hadn't noticed it before but she was bleeding really bad from a wound on her left side. She put a hand around it so maybe it would stop bleeding. 'How dare he! How dare he! Why do I have to live like this? Why me?!? I want to be free! Free like the wind! But no, I can't cause that-that moster!' (Again for lack of a better word!)

A single tear slipped down her face. Kagura fell to the ground as more tears slipped down her face. "Why me?" she whispered.

"Well, it looks as though the mighty Kagura has fallen." Kagura jerked her head up to see... "Sesshomauru." Kagura said, "What do you want!?" "I smelt blood so I came to see what it was." He answered looking at her funny. "What are you looking at?!" she yelled again. "Do you want help or not?" he asked in a icy tone. Kagura waited a minute. "Fine." She said.

She slowly started to get up but before she could Sesshomauru had swooped her up in his arms and was running back toward his "camp". "Wha-what do you think you're doing?" she yelled. "You too slow. We'll get there quicker this way." He answered. Kagura blushed slightly and looked away.

They soon arrived at the "camp". "Lord Sesshomauru!" Rin called and ran up to him. "What happeded to her?" she asked pointing at Karuga who was now blushing beat red. "She got hurt." He answered and turned to Jaken. "Jaken hand me the bandages." "Yes, Lord Sesshomauru" Jaken said while getting the bandages. Jaken gave him the bandages and Sesshomauru raced off.

"I think Lord Sesshomauru likes her!" Rin said to Jaken. "Lord Sesshomauru would never stoop to that level!" Jaken answered back. Rin giggled. "I beg to differ..."

Sesshomauru stopped by a lake and grabbed a rag and the bandages. "Take off your kimono." He demanded. Kagura turned red. "You pervert!"

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "Hey Sango?" Inuysaha asked. "What is it?" "Did you just call Miroku a pervert?" "No, why?" she answered. "Just wondering..."

"I didn't mean the whole thing!" Sesshomauru yelled. I meant just the outer kimono!" "Sure you did" she said sarcastically. She pulled off the outer kimono. (She wears like 3 of them!) Blood was seeping through the wound. 'Darn this hurts.' She thought.

Sesshomauru carefully cleaned the wound and began to rap the bandages around it. "So what exactly were you crying about back there?" he asked not even glancing up. Kagura froze. 'I can't tell him!' she thought. "That's none of your business!"

"Well, since I'm rapping your wounds you might as well tell me or you'll owe me a lot more." He answered giving her a sharp look. "Fine." She mumbled.

"I was just thinking about that stupid Naraku! He's such a dough headed, pea brain! I hate him! I can't even escape cause he holds my heart! I don't really want to kill all those people for no reason! I just want to be free! Free from him!!!" she yelled.

As she said this a few tears slipped down her cheek. 'Oh great! Now he's going to think I'm weak and make fun of me! Just great.' She thought as more tears fell down her face. Before she knew it she was sobbing. She put her hands covering her face and sobbed into them.

Suddenly a strong pair of arms placed themselves around her. She went wide eyed noticing that Sesshomauru was hugging her. After the shock sunk in she cried more into his chest. He stroked her back and held her close. Soon Kagura fell asleep.

Sesshomauru looked down at her. 'She is beautiful when she sleeps.' he thought. A small smile appeared on his face and he got up and carried her back to their "camp".

Kagura woke feeling strangely warm. She looked up to see Sesshomauru was holding her while he was leaning against a tree. She blushed and snuggled closer to him. 'Maybe he's not awake.' She thought as she snuggled closer.

She heard something stir, it was Sesshomauru. "You're finally awake." He mumbled. "Wha-Why were you holding me?!" Kagura exclaimed with a huge blush across her face. "You wouldn't let go of my robes so I just left you there." He answered rubbing his eyes. Kagura got off him.

"Thank you." She said softly. "Why are you thanking me?" Sesshomauru asked while taking some water he had collected and was now washing his face. Kagura did the same and then continued. "For bandaging me up and letting me cry on you." She said avoiding his eyes.

She looked up at Sesshomauru. 'He's was blushing!?!' Kagura thought, 'Wait a minute. What's he looking at?!?' Kagura looked down. She noticed that her kimono was down just a little to far. "Sesshomauru," Kagura began, "Baka! You are such a hentia!!!"

"Hey Sango?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?

"Did you just call Miroku a hentia?"

"No, why?"

"Just wandering..."

"Lord Sesshomauru? What happened to your cheek?" Rin asked. There was a bright red hand mark on the demons cheek. "She did." He said pointing to Kagura. "Well, it's your own fault!" Kagura answered back quickly.

After a small meal Kagura and Rin went to go bath in the hot springs not far from where the "camp" was. When they got there Rin started asking Kagura questions.

"So, Kagura-sama?" "Yes, Rin?" Kagura answered. "Do you like Lord Sesshomauru? You seem to really like him a lot." "Wha????? Wha-why would I l-l-like h-him!?!" "I don't know, you just seem to." The rest of the time they just talked about whatever they could think of.

After a while they went back to where Sesshomauru and Jaken were waiting. "We better get going." Sesshomauru said to Rin. Rin jsumped on to the back of the horse like creature and waited. "C'ya later!" Kagura said and was about to leave when Sesshomauru grabbed her arm. "Before we go I need to talk to you alone." He dragged her out of sight of Jaken and Rin and sat down by a small river.

Kagura looked around her. I was breath taking! All the flowers, the fresh breaze, the sound of the river. She had never really stopped to look at nature before. She looked at Sesshomauru.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Kagura asked him. He looked at her and began. "I want to make a deal, no, a promise." "What kind of dea-promise?" Kagura answered eyeing him suspiciously. "I'll help you kill, Narku but, you have to do me a favor in return." He said. "WhaWhat kind of favor?" she asked. "When Naraku is defeated I want you to have my children.

"What!?!" Kagura asked stunned. "I need an heir to continue my family line. So will you, or won't you?" Kagura was speechless. "Yes, yes I will!" she said and lunged at him with a powerful hug. He hugged her back and lifted her down. He looked into her eyes.

Before Kagura knew what was happening her lips were locked with his. Her eyes went wide and then she closed them and kissed back. They finally broke apart and Kagura looked up at Sesshomauru. He was smiling! His eyes were shining and could melt anyone's heart.

Kagura smiled. "Well, I better go. If I don't go then Naraku will come looking for me." She softly kissed him on the cheek. "Before you go," he said, "Here." He took out a red string and tied it to her finger. "Keep that with you so you will not forget our promise.

Kagura nodded her head and took out a feather from her bun. It instantly turned big and she flew off. Sesshomauru watched as she flew off and then went back to where Rin and Jaken were waiting.

Then Sesshomauru muttered to himself, "Kagura, don't forget, don't forget..."

Me: Yay! Now on to the epilog

Inuayasha: You barely had me in there!

Me: Don't worry You are in the epilog

Inuyasha: Feh!


	2. Epilog

A young girl with red eyes and long white hair ran and played with her adopted older sister. Her sister had long black hair and brownish color eyes. Her boyfriend Kohaku came to see them. He had black hair in a small pony tail and freckles around his nose.

"How's your mom and dad, Rin?" he asked placing a kiss on her cheek. "They are fine. How is Sango-sama and Miroku-sama?" "They are doing great! They are expecting the baby any day now!" "I can't wait to see what it looks like!" Rin exclaimed. "Well, hopefully it isn't as perverted as Mirou-sama." They laughed.

"Kanna! Rin! Where are you?" "Over here mama!" the girl with white hair called. "Where's daddy?" "Oh, he just got into another fight with your uncle Inuyasha." Kagura looked at her little girl. Kanna had died in battle with Naraku a while back. So she named her daughter Kanna.

"Now why don't you finish playing?" Kagura smiled at her daughter. "Ok mama!" "I brought Kirara!" Kohaku yelled and the kids were off. Kagura sighed and started walking down the path to where the small river was. She sat down and looked at its beauty.

They had finally defeated Naraku. Miroku's wind tunnel disappeared. Kikyo was put to rest peasfully. Sango and Miroku got married and are now expecting children. Kaogme and Inuyasha finally confessed their love for each other. Kouga finally gave up on Kagome and went and married Ayame. They are now the parents of four lovely pups.

Arms wrapped around Kagura. She looked to see Sesshomauru. "Seems like you are finished fighting." She said. "Yeah, whatever." He answered. He sat down next to her and put his arms around her. She leaned her head against him and closed her eyes. A small wind blew.

She was happy. Truly happy. Never before in her life would she have imagined this could be her future. She sighed and looked at Sesshomauru. "You know you still haven't fulfilled your promise." He said. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I need a son to be my heir also, remember?"

He gave her a smirk. That was the same smirk that let Kanna join this world. "We'll get to that later." She said sweatdropping. Kagura looked up at the sky. 'I am free as the wind...'

Me: Finally done!

Inuyasha: I didn't even speak!

Me: You were mentioned  
Inuyasha:--'''

Me: Till next time Please Read and Review

Inuyasha Gang: Bye!


End file.
